Das Erbe der Großeltern
"Tick Tack, Tick Tack" das Geräusch der alten Uhr ist das Einzige was die Stille in dem alten Haus meiner Großeltern durchdringt. Ich hatte das Haus vor einem Jahr von meinen Großmutter geerbt, die an einer schweren Krankheit verendete. Seit einer Woche war ich nun hier, und mein eigentliches Ziel war es, das Haus auszuräumen, damit der Immobilienmakler es schnellstmöglich verkaufen kann. Doch es scheint so, als wenn das Hobby meiner Großeltern war Wertgegenstände in jeder Schublade im Haus zu verteilen, was die Suche nach verkaufbaren Gegenständen nicht erleichterte. Ich hatte das Haus und den ganzen Ort damals schon gehasst, diese Kleinstadt"jeder kennt jeden" Mentalität war damals schon nicht meins, und als vor einigen Jahren meine Eltern bei einem Unfall verstarben, hielt mich nichts mehr davon ab in die Stadt zu ziehen. Meine Großeltern waren immer etwas Merkwürdig, was im Alter nicht gerade besser wurde, spätestens als Großvater verstorben war lies meine Großmutter jeden Kontakt zur Familie verstauben und gänzlich abbrechen. Von ihrem Ableben erfuhr ich lediglich durch den Testamentsvollstrecker. Alleinerbe - meine Tante und deren Mann sind fast aus allen Wolken gefallen, dabei war Ihr Kontakt nie besser als meiner zur Großmutter. Hatten wohl schon sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet, um mit ihren drei Rotzgören hier einzuziehen.Unverständlich wie man hier leben bleiben will. Das ausräumen der Schubladen war eine sehr mühselige Arbeit, viel wertvolles war nicht dabei, jedoch ab und an ließ sich teures und gut erhaltenes Silberbesteck darin wiederfinden oder teure Uhren von Großvater, aus längst vergangener Zeit. Der riesige Wandschrank im Wohnzimmer enthielt eine eingebaute "Bar",die noch heute eine große Auswahl enthielt. Trotzdem die Getränke schon leicht Staub angesetzt hatten, leuchtete das kleine gelbe Lämpchen tapfer vor sich hin. Die Getränke waren überteilst nicht geöffnet, und so nahm ich mir eine Flasche aus dem Schrank und trank zwei drei Gläser. Leichte Heiterkeit und gleichzeitige Melancholie kam in mir auf, und ich prostete auf meine Großmutter an, "die verschrobenen alten Dame" dachte ich. Und genoss die Stille und das Licht was das Wohnzimmer leicht erleuchtete. "Grüne Tapeten, dein Geschmack war grenzwertig alte Lady" sagte ich zu mir, denn diese Farbe zieht sich mal hell mal dunkler durchs ganze Haus, selbst die Küche und das Bad verzieren Grüne Kacheln. Trotzdem musste es weiter gehen, und ich machte mich weiter an die Arbeit denn der riesige Wandschrank hatte noch viele Schubladen die noch nicht ausgeräumt waren. Die letzte Schublade war verschlossen, erst spielte ich mit dem Gedanken die Schlüssel die im Flur hängen morgen auszuprobieren, doch da alle anderen offen gewesen waren, war die Neugierde doch zu groß. Das einzige was man verschließt, ist Wertvoll. Vielleicht finde ich ja einen kleinen Schatz. Nachdem ich Großmutters Schlüsselbund mit unzähligen Schlüsseln genommen hatte,hörte ich das Vibrieren meines Handys auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, der Immobilienmakler; "Entschuldigen Sie meinen Anruf zu so später Uhrzeit, ich wollte nur gerne wissen wie sie voran kommen. Ich würde gerne morgen früh direkt vorbei kommen,um die ersten Fotos zu machen, es bleibt doch dabei das Sie das Haus mit den Möbeln verkaufen oder?" "Natürlich, ich bin schon fast fertig. Das Wohnzimmer mit den riesen Schrank wird wohl heute Abend noch leer sein. Das letzte ist der Keller, und der sollte morgen Abend soweit sein." "Das freut mich zu hören, ich würde morgen dann direkt den Vertrag mitbringen und wie gesagt direkt Fotos machen. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch ein frohes schaffen, bis morgen." Als ich meinen Blick nach dem Telefon durchs Wohnzimmer gleiten lasse, steigt ein leichtes Gefühl der Trauer in mir auf, obwohl die Beziehung am Ende zu meiner Großmutter nur noch auf dem Papier bestand, wurde mir warm ums Herz. Sie hatte mich dazu ernannt das Haus zu erben, trotzdem wir in meinen jüngsten Jahren viele Auseinandersetzungen hatten. Das ich nicht mit 18 verheiratet war, und brav und artig in der Küche stand, lieber feiern gegangen bin und flüchtige Beziehungen hatte passte der alten Lady nicht. Und schlussendlich wollte nicht hier in dieser Kleinstadt versauern. Mein Blick fiel auf die Schublade, ich musste wissen was darin ist. Erster Schlüssel - passt nicht. Zweiter Schlüssel - passt nicht. Dritter, Vierter, Fünfter, Sechser.. Der Siebte Schlüssel brachte das Schloss endlich dazu nachzugeben, und ich konnte die Schublade herausnehmen. Alte Bilder und Briefe, teilweise verblasst und unlesbar. In dem ganzen Haus hing nirgends ein Bild von einem Familienmitglied außer von Großvater, wüsste man es nicht besser würde man denken das sie keine Familie gehabt hat. Ein Familienfoto fällt mir ins Auge, es wurde geschossen da war ich gerade einmal 3 Jahre alt und an meine Cousinen nicht einmal zu denken. Meine Großeltern stehend strahlend in der Mitte Ihrer Kinder, der Arm meines Großvaters um meine Mutter gelegt. Der Garten schön geschmückt, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern aber das Foto zeigt eine herzliche Situation. Der Dong der alten Uhr holt mich aus meinen Gedanken, es ist schon 0 Uhr, wenn der Immobilienmakler morgen kommt sollte ich wohl langsam meine suche abbrechen, morgen ist ja ein neuer Tag. Doch als ich die Schublade gerade auf den Wohnzimmertisch abstellen möchte, fällt mir ein alter aber noch guter Brief auf. Er ist aus anderem, viel älteren Papier als die restlichen. Die Schrift ist in dickflüssigen Rot geschrieben und die Schrift ist skurril, die Buchstaben lassen sich richtig fühlen als ich mit meinen Fingern über die Worte gehe "Dein sehnlichster Wunsch.. Opfern für mehr Es kommt wieder, es ist dein, unsterblich wird es sein Ist es nicht satt, so vermag es sich erst alle deiner dann dir" Fragend lege ich den Zettel wieder in die Schublade, warum meine Großeltern wohl solch einen Zettel über Jahre aufgehoben haben, machte für mich zwar keinen Sinn aber heute Abend liegt es nicht an mir dieses Rätsel zu lösen. Nach weitere Gläsern des Fusels lege ich mich mit meiner Decke auf die Couch, um meine Ruhe zu finden, für den letzten Tag wollte ich meinen Aufenthalt im Hotel nicht verlängern, morgen würde alles vorbei sein und ich könnte wieder zurück nach Hause. Es ist verdammt kalt als ich wach werde und die alte Uhr Dongt dreimal, als ich blind nach meiner Decke suche kann ich sie nicht finden. Sie liegt auf dem Boden, ich muss sie runter geworfen haben denke ich, hebe sie auf und kuschel mich wieder ein. Als ich fast im Land der Träume verschwunden bin, überkommt mich dieses merkwürdige Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, und Gänsehaut ergibt sich über meinen Körper. Ich lasse die Augen geschlossen und überlege "Die Türen sind zu, die Fenster auf, dass ich im Haus bin weiß dank der Nachbarschaft die ganze Stadt, und auch das die Wertgegenstände überteilst schon weggeschafft worden sind. Vielleicht liegt es ja am Fusel, und ich täusche mich." Gerade als ich meine Augen öffnen möchte um mich zu vergewissern höre ich wie sich eine Tür öffnet, die alte Tür knarrt dabei laut, obwohl versucht wird die Tür langsam und leise zu öffnen. Ich entscheide mich dafür, liegen zu bleiben, um den Einbrecher in dem Glauben zu lassen, dass ich schlafe. Als ich höre das die Person aus der anderen Richtung als der Eingangstür, sondern aus dem Keller kommt, durchdringt mich die Frage wie lange er schon hier ist. "Hat der Einbrecher gesehen das die Decke unten lag?"frage ich mich, doch die Person steht schon direkt vor dem Sofa, zu spät um zu handeln. Tiefes, kratzendes Atmen ist zu höre. Er steht nur dort, keine Bewegung, selbst die Dielen knarren nicht mehr unter dem Gewicht. Mein Handy fängt an zu vibrieren, "wer auch immer das ist, leg auf!" schreie ich in meinen Gedanken, und versuche dabei meine Miene nicht zu verziehen. Es knallt auf den Boden.Ruckartig höre ich wie Er direkt neben mir sitzt, ich vermute er schaut auf das Handy. Sekunden die sich gefühlt wie Stunden anfühlen vergehen, bis ich spüre das sein Gesicht direkt vor meinem sein muss, denn ich kann die Atmung direkt in meinem Gesicht spüren. Es dauert eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis er wieder aufsteht. Ich höre wie er anfängt in der Schublade die auf dem Tisch liegt, mit den Briefen und den alten Bildern, zu stöbern. Als würde er etwas suchen. Er scheint das gesuchte gefunden zu habe, und verharrt an Ort und Stelle. Ich höre das schniefen der Nase, und leises wimmern, als würde Er weinen. Der Ton klingt weiblich, doch bevor ich Gedanken das es sich bei dem Einbrecher um eine Frau handelt ausdenken konnte, verwandelte sich das leise wimmern in ein dunkles, bestialisches lachen. Das Lachen verstummte schlagartig und es hört sich so an als wäre die Person auf den Boden gefallen. Als würde er auf allen vieren krabbeln, höre ich wie er sich in den Flur begibt und die Treppe hinaufsteigt. Als ich sicher sein konnte, dass er oder sie, sich in der ersten Etage aufhielt öffnete ich meine Augen. Der erste Blick ging in den Flur, um zu sehen das mein Gehör mich nicht enttäuscht hatte. Er war leer, die alte Lampe leuchtete weiter vor sich hin, als wäre nichts gewesen. Ich sah mein Handy auf dem Boden liegen, und ergriff meine Chance. Ich rief die Polizei, "wir sind auf dem Weg, legen sie nicht auf und verhalten sie sich ruhig", vergewisserte mir die junge Dame auf der anderen Seite. "Naaaaaaaaancy... wo bist Du?" ertöne es auf einmal. Ein schreckt durchzog meinen ganzen Körper, und ruckartig blickte ich wieder Richtung Flur. Er war leer. Die Stimme klang weiblich, zierlich und ruhig aber ebenso angespannt und hatte einen Unterton der gefährlich klang. "Naaaancy" die Stimme schien nicht mehr von oben aus der ersten Etage zu kommen, sondern direkt aus meiner Nähe. Ich umfasste mein Handy fester als vorher, "haben sie das gehört? Der Einbrecher ist weiblich!", diesmal sprach niemand mit mir. Ich blickte auf das Telefon, Verbunden, "Hallo?" versuchte ich es erneut, "Nancy, hab doch keine Angst.ich bin es, Vera. Lass uns.." schlagartig warf ich das Handy weg. Keine Polizei wird kommen, niemand wird mich retten, was will Sie, all dies schoss mir durch den Kopf. Panik machte sich in mir breit. Ich stand auf und wollte gerade versuchen in den Flur zu gelangen, doch ich hörte ein bestialisches Knurren direkt hinter mir, direkt hinter dem Sofa. Ich hatte zu viel Angst um mich umzudrehen, geschweige denn wegzurennen, so verharrt ich, und zählte meine letzten Sekunden. Trotz meiner schlimmsten Vermutungen, hörte ich wie Sie von mir wegging, in Richtung des Kellers, diesmal wieder auf zwei Beinen. Als ich mich traute den Blick dorthin zu wenden, sah ich das "Vera" die Tür aufgelassen hatte. Das Licht im Keller war an, und beinahe wie ein flehen rief Sie "Nancy.. ich hab mich so auf dich gefreut.. es ist solange her.." "Du könntest fliehen, und beim Nachbarn die Polizei rufen aber wenn Sie dich hätte umbringen wollen, hätte Sie es doch längst gemacht. Ich hab geschlafen, Sie war direkt hinter mir. Vielleicht ist Sie krank, eine verwirrte die sich verlaufen hat. Sowas stand letztens in der Zeitung. Doch woher weiß Sie meinen Namen?", selbst auf meinen Gedanken konnte ich nicht schlau werden. Ich hatte Angst und beinahe alles sträubte sich ihr zu folgen, doch die Neugierde packte mich mehr, wer auch immer das war, er kennt mich, woher er auch immer. In mitten des Ganges zum Flur, lag das Familienfoto auf denen alle so freudig strahlten. "Wer bist Du?", murmelte ich vor mir hin. Gegenüber von Kellern hatte ich schon immer Angst, schon bevor ich meinen ersten Horrorfilm gesehen hatte. Auch die Tatsache das ich heute Horrorfilmfan war, hat mir über diese Angst nicht besonders hinweg geholfen. So das ich einige Minuten brauchte, um die ersten zaghaften Schritte die Treppe hinunter zu machen. Auf einmal griff eine Hand nach meinen Füßen, und brachte mich beinahe zu fall. Lautes freudiges kichern war zu hören, trotz meiner Bemühungen konnte ich Sie nicht sehen, sie verschwand so schnell wie Sie gekommen war. Ich musste an die Zeit denken, als ich mit meiner Mutter und meinem Vater in den Sommerferien bei meinen Großeltern war. Damals waren zwei Wochen geplant, Großmutter fiel genau diese Treppen nach der ersten Woche. Großvater wollte daraufhin, dass wir abreisen damit er sich um Großmutter kümmern kann. "Ob Sie etwas damit zu tun hatte?", ging mir durch den Kopf. "Das kann nicht, dass ist solange her.." Wieder ein Griff an die Füße, und lauteres Lachen. Nach dem ersten mal hatte ich mich schon an das Geländer geklammert, und war diesmal nicht so leicht zum stolpern zu bringen. Als ich unten angekommen war, war ich verwundert, ich konnte Sie nicht sehen geschweige finden. Der Raum war relativ klein und trotzdem die Lampe sehr schwach war, erhellte sie den ganzen Raum. Ein rappeln war hinter mir zu vernehmen, die großen Kartonagen, auf denen "Zeitungen" drauf stand schienen sich zu bewegen. Zaghaft warf ich einen Blick in die Kiste, doch zu meiner Verwunderung waren wirklich nur Zeitungen darin. Doch erst jetzt konnte ich erkennen, dass hinter den Kartonagen ein Loch war. Die Kartonagen zur Seite zu räumen dauerte seine Zeit, denn durch die vielen Zeitungen waren sie wirklich recht schwer. Das Loch war gerade so hoch, dass man durch das Loch krabbeln musste. Es hatte die ähnliche Form wie man sie bei Hundehütten findet. Dahinten befand sich ein Raum wie sich deuten lies. "Naaancy.. komm", lockte sie mich. Nachdem ich so weit gegangen war, musste ich wissen was hier vor sich ging. Als ich in dem kleinen Raum Stand, war mir klar, dass sie kein heimlicher Untermieter war. Meine Großeltern hatten Ihr hier unten ein Zimmer eingerichtet, es war klein und spärlich, jedoch verfügte es über ein Bett, einem Schreibtisch mit Stuhl und einem Bücherregal. Sogar ein WC und eine Dusche waren hier unten, lediglich ein Spiegel gab es nicht. Doch Liebevoll ist etwas anderes, die Wände waren nicht tapeziert, und der Boden hatte keinen Boden, lediglich Beton. Als ich meinen Blick über die Wände huschen lies, erschrak ich als mein Blick das Wandregal mit einer Auswahl an Messern und Werkzeug erreicht hatte. "Eine Falle?", ruckartig hatte ich das Verlagen das ich fliehen müsse, dass ich so schnell wie möglich hier weg müsste. Doch als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich das Sie sich in der Zeit auf Ihr Bett gesetzt hatte. Völlig zusammengekauert saß Sie da, wie ein kleines Kind. Vera Sie sah runtergekommen aus, sie war dünn, beinahe so dünn wie eine Puppe. Sie hatte die Größe eines Kindes, und außer ihrer langen schwarzen Hange trug sie nichts. Kein Kleidungsstück, was ihren nackten Körper bedeckte. Ihre Haut war wohl mal sehr hell, zu mindestens lässt der ganze Dreck und die Verkrustungen dies vermuten. Überall konnte ich kleine aber verheilte Verletzungen erkennen. Die Haut schien ungewöhnlich ledrig zu sein, und die Haut hing und überlappte sich an den Armen, als wäre sie lediglich ein zu großer Anzug. Das Gesicht vorher hinter den Knien versteckt, hebte Sie den Kopf, und erst jetzt konnte ich dieses bestialische Gesicht erkennen. Ein schauer lief mir über den Rücken, und obwohl Sie vorher so klein und kränklich aussah, wollte ich Wiedermal fliehen. Doch ich war wie versteinert. Ihr Gesicht war wie der Körper, zu groß, zu dreckig aber anstatt kleine Verletzungen zu tragen zog sich eine langer klaffender Riss links und rechts aus ihren Mundwinkeln, die Wunden im Gesicht waren frisch, sogar Blut lief aus den Wunden hinunter. Es ähnelte den Zeichnungen eines Clowns. "Was haben sie dir angetan?", presste ich hervor, durch meine innerliche Panik die dieses Gesicht und der ganze Körper in mir hervorrief gleichte es wohl eher einem erkennbaren flüstern. "Solange bin ich hier allein.." "So viele Tage Hunger.." "Mutter ist fort.." "Mutter sagte.. Du wirst dich um mich kümmern.." "Für all das.." Sie sah mich an, und erst jetzt durch das einfallen des kleinen Standlichtes erkannte ich, dass Ihre Augenfarbe schwarz war. Schwarz wie die Nacht, auf mich gerichtet. "Wer bist Du? Vera? Ich kenne keine Vera! Und wieso bist Du hier?",langsam aber sicher geriet ich in Panik, dass hörte wohl auch Vera raus. Dieses Kindergleiche Gesicht, wurde ernster und bösartiger. Ihre tiefen blutenden Wunden an den Backen öffneten sich mit Ihren Lippen zu einem schaurigen Lächeln, dabei stand sie langsam auf, und die zu große Haut hing wie ein Sack an Ihr herunter. Sie stellte sich direkt vor mir, hinter den Wunden auf den Backen konnte ich Messerscharfe Zähne erkennen. Erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst, das waren keine Wunden, das war Ihr kompletter Mund. Erschrocken ging ich zwei Schritte zurück, und war erstaunt das mein Körper mir endlich wieder gehorchte, da schrie Sie "ICH HABE HUNGER!" es war laut, tief, und furchteinflössend. "Du bist kein kleines Kind, o.. o.. oder?" stammelte ich, und wieder lächelte Sie mich bloß an. Dieses böse und gleich abartige lächeln. "Ach Nancy.. " ihre Stimme klang wieder Menschlich, beinahe liebevoll und sorgend "Wer könnte dir verübeln, dass Du angst hast. Du kennst es noch nicht aber du wirst es kennenlernen. Du wirst nun für mich sorgen, so wie es meine Eltern einst getan habe." "Deiner Eltern? Meine Großeltern? Du bist einer meiner Tanten.. Wie soll ich mich um dich sorgen?" " Opfern für mehr.. Es kommt wieder.. es ist dein.. unsterblich wird es sein. " säuselt Sie liebevoll.. Es ist 09:00 Uhr als es an der Tür klingelt, es ist der Immobilienmakler, der alle nötigen Sachen mitgebracht hat, damit das Haus verkauft werden kann "Es tut mir leid Frau Fair das ich so spät bin, mein Auto ist heute Morgen nicht angesprungen. Ich musste die Strecke laufen, und hab zu allen noch mein Handy daheim gelassen. Sie kennen ja diese Gegend, hier gibt es einfach keine Taxis." "Ach Herr Blond, das ist doch kein Problem. Ich bin gestern doch noch mit dem Keller fertig geworden, wollen sie Ihn sehen?" Höflich geht er an mir vorbei, legt seine Sachen ab, und schreitet Richtung Keller "Haben Sie nicht gesagt Sie währen fast fertig? Die Schränke von letzter Woche sind ja sogar wieder eingeräumt oder täuscht das? Nicht das Sie es sich anders überlegt habe!"läuft er lachend voraus "Nein Nein.. Das täuscht, keine Angst." antworte ich Ihm mit der liebsten uns wärmsten Stimme die ich hervorbringen kann, damit er sich nicht noch weiter umschaut. "Der Keller ist zwar nicht groß aber besser als gar keiner. Ohne Fenster ist er wenigstens vor Wasser geschützt", erwähnt er beinahe abwertend als er im Keller steht. Ein letztes Lächeln werfe ich ihm nach unten zu, bevor ich die Tür von außen Verschließe. Als ich die Tür zum Keller verschlossen habe, klopft er an der Tür, "H''allo? Machen Sie bitte wieder auf, das ist nicht lustig!", seine Stimme klingt beinahe panisch, ich scheine nicht der einzige Mensch zu sein, der Angst vor dem Keller hat. ''"Wer bist Du denn?", höre ich Ihn fragen. Sekunden vergehen und er schreit auf, er bettelt und fleht doch kurz darauf höre Knochen brechen, und eine beinahe kindliche Lache aus dem Keller. Einige Minuten vergehen und ich höre wie etwas in Teile gerissen wird, und anschließend durch den Keller gezogen wird. "Guten Appetit, Vera.", flüster ich, und ein freudiges lächeln ist aus dem Keller zu vernehmen. Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Mittellang